


Would I Lie to You?

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, though Yukie is determined not to let that happen.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Would I Lie to You?

Keiji dragged his weary feet into his office and slumped into his chair, dropping is bag on the floor beside him and shrugging off his jacket leaving it draped across the chair back. At the moment he just couldn’t summon up enough energy to get up and hang it on the stand. What he needed was a coffee or something with a high sugar content. Unhealthy, but he needed a quick energy boost. Usually Bokuto would wander in with coffee and a donut but this morning he was over at the police department for an important meeting with Yamiji.

He was just trying to psyche himself up into climbing the steps to the rest area to see what was on offer when Yukie strolled in. She stood, arms crossed, head to one side, contemplating her friend for a second. “Akaashi you look awful, you look like you haven’t slept for a week, was Vegas that bad?”

“Hot, dusty, tiring, and full of dead bodies,” Keiji sighed.

“And one very buff one.” Yukie grinned. “Where is tall, beefy and handsome anyway?” She looked round as if expecting to find him lurking in a corner. Keiji’s office was after all his natural habitat these days.

“I assume you are referring to Bokuto san? He has a meeting with Yamiji.”

“Oh de-briefing eh? So, rough case Sweetie?”

Keiji grimaced. “Yes, extremely unpleasant, four dead children to identify.”

“Oh my God that’s horrible Akaashi. No time for fun and games then?” she added sadly.

“The case kept us very busy, besides, you know Bokuto san cannot go into a casino comfortably, it might trigger his addiction.”

Yukie nodded sympathetically. “Yeah. Would you like me to fetch you a coffee, Sweetie?”

Keiji gave a small smile. “Would you? Thanks Yukie, and if there are any donuts I could use some sugar.”

“I’m right on it.” Yukie turned on her heel and trotted out of the office. 

Ten minutes later she was back with a couple of coffees and two glazed donuts on a tray. She put them down on the corner of Keiji’s desk and pulled up a chair. “Ok Akaashi, so how is that hunky partner of yours, did you get to see him out of that suit again?” She grinned conspiratorially.

Keiji took a bite of his donut and said, “I may no longer have a partner Yukie, that is why Bokuto san is seeing Yamiji.”

Yukie gasped. “What! Akaashi, what went wrong? You two have been friends for years he can’t just throw it all away over some trivial spat.” 

“It was no trivial spat Yukie.”

Yukie’s face was a mask of horror. “Oh my God, he picked up some twink and had hot monkey sex with him.”

“Of course he didn’t Yukie, Bokuto san wouldn’t do that.”

“So what went wrong, it must have been bad?”

“Yukie I’m not saying anything for now, but sometimes things change, people do not remain best friends for ever. It’s just entropy.” Keiji finished his donut and coffee. “Now I have to get some work done.” With that he got to his feet, picked up his lab coat and headed off to the storeroom to find another set of unidentified remains to work on.

Yukie stared; she couldn’t believe it had all just fallen apart so suddenly. Poor Akaashi, she thought. She could see her friend was retreating into himself, compartmentalising. She wondered if he would ever emerge from his shell again? Could he? She herself felt shell shocked; too stunned even to feel angry with Bokuto, although that would come she had no doubt. Right now she just felt so sad, for both of them.

Four hours later Keiji was back in his office typing up the report on the unidentified remains when Yukie came back in. “Sweetie, here’s the facial reconstruction you asked for, is it a match?”

Keiji compared the sketch with the photographs in the file he thought belonged to the remains. “Yes Yukie this is him, thank you.” He slipped the picture into the folder.

“How are you feeling sweetie?”

“A little tired but better than I was a few hours ago.”

“Any news?”

“I’m sure there is news Yukie but as I have neither, television, nor...”

“I meant from Bokuto, Akaashi?”

“Not so far, although I think that sounds like his footsteps now.”

Yukie spun round and planted herself firmly between her friend and the doorway as he appeared in it. 

“Hi Yukie.” Bokuto flashed her his charm smile, but instead of the usual flirty response all he got was a scowl.

“Just what do you think you are doing round here Bokuto?”

He shrugged. “I’ve come to take Akaashi to lunch.”

“And what makes you think he wants to have lunch with his maybe-partner?” Yukie said icily.

A slow grin spread over Bokuto’s face. “Because I’m not asking him as my partner Yukie, I’m asking him as my husband.”

“Your h-h-husband?” Yukie spluttered. She spun round to see Keiji with his hands clamped across his mouth and his shoulders shaking. “You two? Vegas? Oh my God Akaashi! But you’re not wearing a ring?”

In answer Keiji slowly drew a gold chain from beneath his shirt from which dangled a plain gold ring. Yukie turned to look at Bokuto and he pulled his left hand from his pocket, there was a gold band around his finger.

Yukie looked at them wide eyed and exclaimed. “You did it; you really did it! Akaashi, I should be so mad at you for lying to me like that, but I’m just so happy for you that I can’t be.” She strode back to the desk and hugged Keiji. “Now I know why you were so tired sweetie,” she chuckled knowingly into her friend’s ear.

“Yukie!” Keiji protested weakly, a blush rising up his neck.” And I didn’t tell you any lies; I may have dissimulated a bit but...”

“Aw come on sweetie, I missed the wedding you owe me details.”

“What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, Yukie.” Bokuto said, shaking his head.

“But what about work, are you still partners?” Yukie asked anxiously.

Keiji looked at Bokuto. “Are we?”

“Did you really think they’d be fool enough to split the best crime solving partnership the department has ever had?”

“This is Yamiji we’re talking about Bokuto san.” Keiji pointed out.

Bokuto gave a wry grin. “Well even he’s not that big a fool. As long as we remain professional at work the department will be happy.”

“Really?” Keiji smiled with relief.

“Yes Keiji, now come on I’ll buy you lunch to celebrate.”

Keiji got up and grabbed his jacket and bag. “You buy me lunch every day anyway Koutarou.”

“Ok then Keiji, this time you can buy me lunch.” He laughed leading him from his office by the hand.

“Why does that constitute a celebration?”

“How about I let you drive to the diner Bokuto Keiji?”

“I think that would be acceptable Bokuto Koutarou.”

Yukie watched them go, an indulgent smile on her face. ‘Plus ça change’, she thought, and headed back to her office to plan just how she was going to get those details out of Keiji, because she would, she always did.


End file.
